


Show Me What You've Got

by Spicytude



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Original Character(s), Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicytude/pseuds/Spicytude
Summary: Story based during Kuvira's house arrest and after. There is a new captain of the Guard named Beau. Beau takes Kuvira under her wing per Suyin's request and a beautiful friendship blossoms from there...and perhaps more.
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar) & Reader, Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 32





	1. Back in Zaofu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Wow I can't believe I'm writing fanfic again? It's been years since I have but I am so excited and nervous. I hope you guys like the first chapter!  
> Feel free to follow my twitter for illustrations following the story @spicytude  
> Thanks! <3

Things were finally starting to settle back down and go back to normal now that Guan had been defeated. Kuvira’s trial had ended on more or less a happy note, allowing her to go back home under house arrest. The Beifong family was more than pleased after Kuvira had shown that she had changed, and were already planning a celebration upon her return home. 

Suyin smiled happily as the airship finally settled onto its docking station, the guard moving quickly to tie down the ropes that kept the ship in place, opening the ramp that allowed everyone to come down from the metal blimp. Kuvira sighed, inhaling the fresh, crisp breeze that was so specific to Zaofu, before relaxing her body as everyone made their way up to the Beifong Estate. 

“It’ll be so nice having you back, Kuvira,” Suyin smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. “You can have your old room here in the Estate back, and even join the guard and the dance troupe again.” 

Kuvira’s eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. The thought alone brought a welcoming warmth that she hadn’t felt in awhile. Finally, Kuvira was back home. Back where she always was meant to be. As the Beifong’s made their way to the estate, Suyin continued to talk with Kuvira about the things that had changed since she had been back. Of course, she had already been back briefly, but due to the circumstances, there was no time to show her around. Not to mention, at the time, no one believed her that she was indeed trying to better herself. 

They entered the building where more guards were waiting as they held the doors open. One of the guards caught Kuvira’s attention, as she didn’t recognize her. She was shorter than most of the other guards, but held herself tall to make up for it. She had long curly locks that were tied tightly up in a bun, revealing the shaved sides of her head. Her hazel eyes peered up ever so slightly at Kuvira before looking away. 

“Kuvira this is Beau, she’s the new lieutenant of the guard. Beau, this is Kuvira.”

“I know who she is,” Beau’s voice was quiet, but a small smile crept across her lips and she bowed. “It’s a pleasure formally meeting you…”

“Pleasure is mine.” Kuvira was quant with her response.

There was some tension between the two for obvious reasons. Kuvira’s position in the guard had been taken, and Beau knew all the stuff about Kuvira during her time as the Great Uniter. Beau hadn’t been too present at the time, before becoming a guard, she worked for Lin Beifong, doing jobs outside of Republic City. Lin had called her in for help when Kuvira attacked Republic city, and so she had seen the chaos and destruction that happened. The two made sure to be polite however, as Suyin had talked with Beau about how much Kuvira had changed.   
“Will you join us for dinner Beau? I’d love for you to join us so you can talk with Kuvira. She’ll be rejoining the guard...if she wants to of course.”

Kuvira looked over at Su, her eyes lit with joy. “I can?” She asked. “That doesn’t break the rules of house arrest…?”

“Not if you stay on the grounds, plus Beau will be keeping a close eye on you. I don’t see how that could possibly break the rules. Plus who will know aside from me?” Su asked, shrugging. 

“But let’s not get too caught up in this now, we’ve had a long ride home. Why don’t you freshen up and get ready for dinner.” Su turned towards Beau who was quietly watching the two. “You too, you’re dismissed.” 

With a small bow, Beau made her exit, disappearing down the hall. As soon as she knew she was out of sight, she sighed, relaxing her shoulders and tilting her head back. Meeting Kuvira face to face was something she had been thinking about for a while now. She was there when Su discussed it with everyone, and although she felt indifferent about it, seeing how happy Su was made her feel more at ease. Now seeing Kuvira in person made her feel like perhaps this was for the best, however knowing that she was incharge of her made her uneasy. Despite her being lieutenant, Beau didn’t feel remotely skilled enough to watch over the so-called “great uniter.” She was well aware of Kuvira’s status prior to her leaving Zaofu. She was highly respected and was the captain of the guard and was the main dancer in the dance troupe. She had helped save Avatar Korra when Zaheer attacked Zaofu, and saved her Father. She was even an excellent metal bender, much more advanced than Beau. 

She sighed, finally making it to her room and closed the door behind her. She pressed her back against the cool metal and closed her eyes momentarily. What bothered her the most, was that she found Kuvira to be very attractive. She wrinkled her nose, growing frustrated with the image of Kuvira that was now painted in her mind and pushed herself away from the door to undress for the night. She shimmied out of her metal armor, letting it drop to the floor with a thud before settling into a more comfortable attire. A simple green tunic would do. She made her way into the bathroom where she took a moment to splash cold water on her face, her eyes looking up into the mirror as she watched the water drip down her chin and down into the sink. She couldn’t hide in here forever, and nothing was going to be the same after tonight, but she appreciated Su and everything she had done for her, so she had to give this a chance. 

~  
After taking some time to get ready for dinner, Beau made her way back down the hallway and into the main dining area. She pressed her fingers against the door, pushing it open ever so slightly as if she was doing something she shouldn’t. 

“Afraid to go in?” A familiar voice came from behind her and she jumped, quickly turning around on her feet to stand tall and salute.   
“Ah you scared me Wei! I suppose so...it just feels like this is much more formal than usual.” She admitted, relaxing from her stance. 

“Why because Kuvira is back?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t let her get to you, this is the same old dinner routine, we just have an extra person.” Wei patted Beau’s shoulder, giving her one of his charming smiles she liked so much. She smiled back feeling relieved. “Come on, let’s go eat, I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” 

Wei kept a hand on Beau’s shoulder as he used his other to push open the doors. Making sure Beau couldn’t retreat, he held onto her, dragging her behind him. Mostly everyone was already seated, chatting away with one another. A fair skinned girl looked up from her plate and her eyes lit up as she saw the two walk in. With a frantic wave, she called for Beau’s attention. 

“Beau! I saved you a seat!!” She patted the chair next to her excitedly, a grin clearly visible on her face. 

“Oh, thanks Opal,” Beau smiled and finally freed herself from Wei’s grip, finding herself a seat next to Opal. Opal had been one of the people here that she had grown very fond of. It was nice that she came to visit as often as she did, considering she was a part of the air nomads now. The two hit it off nicely while Opal was in Republic City. They shared several stories of their own adventures and would often find time to grab a bite to eat with Bolin and Mako. 

“I think you’ll like Kuvira,” she started, smiling as she watched the black haired woman enter the room with Su. “I just have this hunch you two will get along.” 

“Mmm, I hope you’re right.” Beau felt her cheeks heat up as Kuvira’s olive eyes found her hazel ones, holding her in a stare. Beau forced herself to look away, clearing her throat as she moved her focus to the chef who was entering the room. 

He was a big man, muscular, and he had been one of Suyin’s friends when she was exploring the world with the pirates. He smiled proudly as him and his assistants placed the food down in front of their guests. Beau’s mouth began to water as she looked down at the food. Su’s chef always made the best meals, she felt more than honored to be able to taste such a delightfully prepared food. Everyone waited patiently while he explained the dish, his hands dancing above his head as he spoke. He was always so passionate about what he prepared. Once he left, everyone began to eat.

“So, Beau...why don’t you start,” Su asked, smiling innocently her way.

Beau blushed, feeling embarrassed as all attention was turned towards her. “Well, uh...most of you already know me,” she started, laughing sheepishly. “But I grew up in Republic City...childhood isn’t really important I don’t think but I worked for Lin as an undercover cop for quite some time.”   
“An undercover cop?” Kuvira raised an eyebrow, being the first to speak. “That must have been an exciting journey.” 

“I suppose so,” Beau took a small bite of the kale on her plate, swallowing hard. “But, it was also a lot of work. I was constantly changing identities so I wouldn’t get caught. Many of the missions were brutal..I saw a lot I wish I didn’t see. However, I’d like to hope I brought some peace to all of those civilians during that time.” 

Kuvira nodded, folding her hands in her lap as she listened. Surprisingly the conversation seemed easy, which made Beau all the more grateful. She leaned back in her chair, taking this moment to actually become comfortable in her surroundings again. It really wasn’t like her to be so stiff all the time, this was just a lot. 

“Then after everything in Republic City...Suyin asked if I’d join her here. It was quite the argument between the two of them though. Lin most definitely did not want to see me go, but we made a good compromise that if she ever needed me again for undercover missions that I would be available. Now I’m back here as the lieutenant of the guard. It’s been an honor to serve Suyin.” She gestured towards Su who smiled warmingly at her. 

“Yes she’s been a wonderful addition to the force...my sister gave me a hard time but. I got what I wanted.”

Beau smiled nibbling on her food a bit more before turning her gaze back towards Kuvira. She tried her best to keep herself calm and collected, although her cheeks were still a rosey pink under those freckles of hers. “I know it must...be weird having someone new as the head of the guard but I hope that you’ll join me regardless.”

There was a moment of silence before Kuvira smiled, nodding her head ever so slightly. “It makes sense that there would be someone new...I’m not bothered by it.”

Beau wrinkled her nose again through her smile as she looked at Kuvira. Her smile alone made her heart sink, but not in a bad way as you’d expect. Why was Kuvira doing things like this to her? She barely knew her. Maybe because it was nice to finally see another woman here. For the most part she was the only woman that was a part of the guard and she constantly got picked on for it. It didn’t really bother her that much, but it was a relief to know that she’d maybe get less of it with Kuvira here now. 

The rest of dinner involved chatting amongst everyone. It was important to Su that Kuvira felt at home and welcomed, and everyone worked their hardest to make sure that that happened. It wasn’t until they were halfway done that Beau noticed that Baatar Jr. hadn’t joined them. Of course she didn’t bother to ask, she knew very well that he was hiding in his room. Ever since his house arrest, he refused to really socialize. Beau didn’t blame him, his own fiance did try to murder him...but she was different now. Perhaps he could give her another chance, however some little part of Beau hoped that he wouldn’t.   
As the sun started to set, Beau pushed herself away from the table, getting to her feet. She gave Suyin a small bow. “I should go help everyone close up the city for the night.” she responded, gesturing towards the door. “I know we have a few new people who could use a hand.” 

“Absolutely, bring Kuvira with you as well,” Su grinned. “Thank you for joining us for dinner, as always Beau. You’re dismissed.” 

Beau stiffened and saluted her superior before motioning for Kuvira to follow her exit. Without hesitation, she followed suit. Once the door closed behind them, Beau felt her body stiffen again as Kuvira moved next to her. She kept her hands behind her back as they walked, her eyes focused ahead of her. For a while there was an awkward silence between them, neither wanting to break it. As they made it to the door that led back outside into the courtyard, Beau stopped, her hand midway to the doorknob. 

“Listen, we don’t have to make this awkward,” she explained. “I don’t want it to be, I think we could potentially be friends.” 

“No one is making this awkward, except you.” Kuvira interrupted, however it wasn’t in any way mean or a threat. “You’re the boss, I’m simply doing what I’m asked.” She turned her head and smiled down at Beau who blushed darkly again and looked away. 

“Heh yeah I suppose you’re right...I’m sorry. You’re just a legend around here. Everyone in the guard respected you, hell many of them followed you when you left to rebuild the empire. I guess I’m just a little intimidated.” She scratched the back of her head and smiled shyly. “Tomorrow, meet me in the courtyard, we’ll start over.”

Kuvira grinned and nodded, putting out a hand. Beau looked down at it and hesitated, but sure enough reached out and shook it firmly. There was something about that handshake that solidified in Beau that her and Kuvira would become good friends.


	2. I Love the Way You Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau shows Kuvira around the guard and the dance troupe, their friendship continues to blossom as they learn more about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and happy Valentines Day! I'm so happy I was able to dish this out for you guys as a little gift. I worked super hard on it so I hope you enjoy! Beau is definitely someone Kuvira is interested in....but in what way? I guess we'll have to find that out ;)

The loud buzzing of the alarm clock on Beau’s desk made her groan angrily. A fist appeared out of the dark, hitting the alarm hard. A few quiet moments passed before Beau let out a long, agitated sigh, forcing herself to get up. With her eyes still half closed and her golden locks a tangled mess atop her head, she shuffled through the dark to the bathroom. Morning shifts were never her favorite. It didn’t matter how much sleep she got, she would never be a morning person. 

With a flick of her finger, she turned the light on and squinted at herself in the mirror. Beau’s morning routine was fairly simple. She would get up and take a shower to tame those wild curls of hers, which was a task on it’s own. She would comb them in the shower, running her fingers through the thick strands of hair, watching them bounce back into the ringlets that made them so distinct. Upon exiting the shower, she paid particular attention to each curl as she ran natural oils through her hair and massaged her scalp. It was one of her favorite early morning routines, because she gave herself the time to care for herself. Often she was taking care of others all day, being the lieutenant was not easy work. 

After her hair was finally up and tied tightly into a bun, she’d do a little bit of makeup and be off to start her shift. Today was a little different however, because Beau was shadowing Kuvira. She frowned, puzzled with the idea of shadowing the past captain of the guard. She clearly knew what she was doing without Beau’s help. Beau gripped the sink as she saw her face start to turn pink. Why does this happen!? She thought to herself. This is embarrassing. She turned away from the mirror and leaned back against the counter, closing her eyes. With a quick inhale she slowly released it,before loosening her shoulders with a little shake. She could do this, she was the new lieutenant of the guard and she would act like it. 

Beau made her way out of her room and down the hallway quietly. All the lights were still out and due to the metal petals being closed, there was no real light outside to light up the room. She felt the wall as she continued walking, trying to focus on what was ahead of her. It was however, rather alarming when her face suddenly plunged into the fabric of someone else’s uniform. Backing away quickly, she stiffened her body and pried her eyes open to look awake. 

“I am so sorry!” She whispered loudly. “I didn’t expect you to be up Su…”

“It’s not Su…”

The audible noise that left Beau’s lips made her face grow a cherry red. She was so thankful that there was no way that Kuvira could see her. She sniffed, wrinkling her nose to try and focus herself. Not knowing how close Kuvira was made her even more nervous, so she pushed past her softly. 

“Oh, uh, good morning Kuvira,” She said quietly. “My apologies for bumping into you, I’m not used to anyone else in the house being awake at this hour…” 

“It’s quite alright.” Kuvira hummed, moving swiftly behind Beau. 

The two walked quietly next to each other as they finally left the house. The rest of the guard was already out in the courtyard waiting patiently. Kuvira stopped at the bottom of the stairs, hesitant to move forward. Most of the guard had followed her during her reign as the Great Uniter, but not all had. She assumed that not everyone was happy with her return. Beau noticed her hesitation and frowned. It hadn’t dawned on her that this could potentially be a really difficult transition. 

“Hey,” she said quietly, giving Kuvira a small smile. “Trust me, I won’t let any of them pick a fight with you. They listen to me, for the most part.” She chuckled as she spoke. 

It was very obvious Beau was no Kuvira. She was shorter for one, which was something the guard often teased her about, and she was not half as strict. She knew when to put her foot down, but she also enjoyed having fun with her coworkers. She would oftentimes invite them to join her to spar, or join her for lunch. She would tell them stories of her times in Republic City and even occasionally crack a joke to loosen the tension on hard days. The idea of having Kuvira back may be more than daunting to them, but they knew that Beau only did things she knew were best from them and Zaofu, and that included Suyin as well. 

Beau motioned Kuvira to follow her, waving her hand over her shoulder at the guard. Slowly but surely, she followed, gliding down the dirt path next to Beau as they approached the silhouette of people. As they approached, the guard turned and looked up, puzzled faces greeting them. 

“Good morning everyone,” Beau began. She straightened her back and placed her hands behind her, tilting her head up just enough so that her chin pointed towards the sun that was now slowly peeking through the cracks of the metal flower. “Now not all of you heard the news, but Kuvira will be rejoining the guard. No, no one here gets a say in that and I say that because Suyin Beifong asked this of us.” She eyed Kuvira quickly to see how she was doing, and to her surprise she was smiling softly. 

“Hello again, I hope you’ve all been well.” 

The guard grumbled under their breaths and exchanged glances, before moving their attention back to Beau who noticed and cleared her throat loudly. 

“She will be with me all day so don’t fret. Let’s let the sun in and start our day shall we? As a reminder I am off early today for dance practice, which means that Yui, you will take my post at 3.”

“I don’t want your post,” he whined, his head dropping dramatically and his shoulders hung forward as he sulked. 

“Well, as the second most experienced, you don’t have a choice.” Beau said. 

“Oh come on man...now that Kuvira is here you’re going to be all strict now?” Another guard complained, folding his arms.

Beau, now puzzled, sighed and crossed her arms, her posture slumping. It wasn’t like the guard to talk like that and although it bothered her greatly, she understood why. She didn’t have to look to know that Kuvira’s eyes were locked on her now. She could feel it as her ears tingled and she got chills down her spine. 

“Why are you blushing?” Yui asked.

“OKAY OKAY enough!” Beau yelled. She sighed, throwing her head into her hand, closing her eyes. Again with the blushing?

“Everyone go to your posts, if we don’t get these open Su is going to have MY head and I am not in the mood to deal with that today on the account of you fools, so go before I get mad.” 

As if on command, the guard shot up, saluted at Beau before scurrying off to their posts without another word. As soon as they were gone, Beau relaxed, rubbing her temple. The morning had barely begun and she already felt a wave of exhaustion. It wasn’t until a hand touched her shoulder that she jumped and snapped back to her senses. Kuvira looked down at her, those olive green eyes peering down at her once again. Beau couldn’t really read her, but something about the soft touch on her shoulder calmed her.

“I’m sorry that my presence is making this harder for you.” She said sincerely. “I know this is what Su wants...but I don’t need to be here.”

“No. It’s okay.” Beau was stern with her response, which surprised her. “I don’t know you well Kuvira, but I know that you’ve changed. I saw what happened in Republic City, I saw the damage that was done and I was at the trial too…” She let another sigh escape her lips before turning to face Kuvira. “If you wanted to, you would have killed me by now, you wouldn’t be standing here apologizing to me. If Su believes that this is good for you, then I do too.” 

The two stood facing one another, both holding a hard gaze. Neither one spoke after that for quite some time, but instead just stood in each other's presence. Kuvira chuckled suddenly, a small smile appearing across her lips. 

“You really do blush a lot don’t you?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Beau’s eyes grew wide and she wrinkled her nose again. Her body stiffened and she quickly turned away. Ugh how embarrassing! She thought. 

“No! I’m...allergic to the grass!” She grunted.

It was an obvious lie, both knew it all too well, and as Beau stomped off towards her own post, Kuvira chuckled and followed. She’d be lying if she wasn’t slightly amused by how easy it was to push Beau over the edge. In a way, it was cute. As they approached Beau’s post, she leaned over the railing looking out over the city that was now alive and busy. Beau always found it fascinating how Suyin had built this place. It was probably the most unique city she had ever visited, and she had visited many in her time being an undercover cop. 

“I don’t think I need to really explain what I do,” Beau said, now changing the subject. “You’ve been in my position before, and quite frankly not much has changed here in Zaofu in terms of the Guard.” She rested her chin on her hands, breathing in the fresh air. “And it’s been pretty boring recently. I’m usually just watching the new guy, Ying since he’s...having trouble really getting everything down.” 

“Hmm..well you seem to be doing quite a nice job. The Guard really seems to respect you...despite them poking fun at you.” Kuvira added.

“Eh I’m okay with that.” Beau smiled, sitting back up and stretching her arms. “We’re all family here, a little bit of fun and games never hurt anyone.” 

There was a slight pause between the two as they both looked out over Zaofu. Kuvira felt at peace being up here once again. She always had a way with being a leader, and being able to help the new leader now in a more beneficial and positive manner made her quite happy. Plus, she was beginning to think that Beau was someone she could trust, and someone who would actually give her a chance. Her mind did however wander over to Baatar Jr, someone she hadn’t seen since she had come back. The last time she had seen him, he wanted nothing to do with her and it broke her heart. She truly did love Baatar, and she knew that things would never be the same, but she still thought about him from time to time.

“Do you know Baatar Jr. Well?” It was a question that caught Beau off guard.

“Mm, I suppose so,” she began, chewing on her lip idly. “He spends most of his time in his room, but when he does come out we talk a little. I never go out of my way to talk with him though.”

“Hmm...I see…” Kuvira sighed and looked back out over the city, her lips pushed together to create a thin line. She was puzzled, but didn’t try to continue the conversation. 

~  
The rest of the morning shift went quite well. Beau explained everything that the Guard did, just in case there were new things that Kuvira needed to know. The two spent some time even sharing stories about their own adventures during those three years, but nothing too personal. Both of them were still treading the waters carefully, because both knew where each other stood and their titles both here in Zaofu and amongst the other nations. It was more or less a respect thing. As 3pm hit, Beau pushed herself to her feet as she had been leaning back against the wall of the building for most of her shift.

“Alright, I have to get going to dance practice,” she said, looking up at Kuvira. “We need to go get Yui to take my post for the remainder of the day...do...do you want to join me?” She felt weird asking, but she figured Kuvira would much rather not stay here with a guard who wanted nothing to do with her. Not to mention, dance was Kuvira’s passion prior to everything. “I mean, you know, there’s always room in the dance troupe, and I’m sure we could use some of your expertise. We have a show coming up at the end of the week and I think many are nervous.”

Kuvira, shocked by the invitation, looked down at the red head who was working hard to keep her focus elsewhere. She could feel that welcoming warmth wash over her again and a smile formed across her lips. “I would love that actually...it’s been awhile since I’ve even considered dancing. I miss it.”

Beau grinned and nodded, motioning her to follow her back down to the courtyard. The two casually made their way down the stairs and past Huan’s sculptures before rejoining Yui in the courtyard. He looked more than displeased as he hunched over, his arms folded and his brow furrowed. Beau patted him on the shoulder and smiled. 

“Come on now, you should feel honored you get to take the post of your leader, don’t you think?” She half joked. “Really, it’s a slow day, you’ll be fine, just make sure the new guy does what he needs to do.”

Yui sighed and glanced up at Kuvira before rolling his eyes and nodding. He didn’t say a word as he pushed past them to take over the post. Finally, it was time for dance practice, Beau’s favorite time of day. Beau had always been a dancer, even when she was young. It was always the one true outlet she had to let go of any anger she held onto from her childhood. As they entered the building, the troupe all turned their attention towards them, a familiar face being the first to greet them.

“Hi you two!” Opal grinned, running over to Beau to give her a tight hug. 

“Hey Opal, How are you doing? You ready for the big performance in a few days?” Beau smiled as Opal nodded, a grin appearing from ear to ear. “I assume Bolin will be here as well?”

“You know it! He never misses a dance recital!” She giggled. “And hi Kuvira! Nice of you to join, will you be dancing with us too?”

“Not today I don’t think,” she said with a breathy laugh. “I think I’m a bit rusty...it’s been awhile. I’ll be sitting this one out.” 

Opal nodded grabbing Beau around her bicep. “Well then I gotta take this one over to the rest of the troupe, Mom should be here soon too. I hope you like what you see! Beau has changed a few things since last time and it’s really cool. The dances we’ve been doing have been so fun.” Once again, Beau found herself blushing darkly, but to her relief, Opal pulled her away before Kuvira could mention it.

Kuvira sat herself down on one of the benches towards the back of the class, her hands folded neatly in her lap. As she watched the troupe begin their dance session, she couldn’t help but pay close attention to Beau. She had since stripped herself of her uniform and was now wearing a slim fit tank top that hugged her form quite nicely. Her muscles glistened in the sunlight. Whenever she moved, she moved with precision, deep concentration provoking every move. Even when she did physically straining moves, she made it look so easy. Kuvira was more than intrigued, and something inside her was bubbling to the surface. It was a strange feeling, one she was not used to, so she simply ignored it for now. 

As dance practice ended, Su held a meeting. Everyone gathered their things and their belongings before sitting down with her. Beau could feel Kuvira’s gaze driving into her spine, but she refrained from looking, focusing in front of her as Su spoke. 

“That was a great practice everyone. I think the recital is going to be perfect! Remember to stretch and continue to practice, the Avatar will be joining us for this recital as well as president Zhu Li Moon! It’s going to be a big celebration and I want it to be perfect.” 

Opal playfully nudged Beau and giggled, causing her to blush and silently hush her. Only Opal knew of the embarrassing time when Beau tried to make a move on Avatar Korra. Little did she know she was already taken by the magnificent Asami. No harm was done, but Opal promised to never let Beau live it down. Opal giggled, covering her mouth to not be too loud and Beau shook her head, hiding her face. Her face only grew redder as she felt another hand on her shoulder, and the firm grip confirmed that it was Kuvira. She waited patiently for everyone to be dismissed and for Beau to grab her things. Why is she waiting for me? Mine and her shift is over...and so is dance. Beau thought, eyeing her suspiciously. She slung her gym bag over her shoulder, approaching her as class was dismissed. 

“You’re free to go you know,” she said stiffly, raising an eyebrow in Kuvira’s direction. “I don’t want you to think you have to be around me 24/7, because you don’t. This whole palace is your prison...er...sorry that sounds bad.” she sighed, shaking her head. I am horrible at talking to people aren’t I? She thought. “What I’m trying to say is, if you want to leave, you can.” 

“I think I’d like to stay,” Kuvira responded, looking out at the sun that was now beginning to set behind the mountains that surrounded Zaofu. “In fact, I was hoping that you would be interested in sparring with me. I loved the way you danced...and now I’m just as curious to know how you fight.” 

Beau blinked, surprised, and she could now feel the heat in her ears which meant more blushing. She sighed loudly and pushed her shoulders back, cracking them. Her stomach was all in knots and she was struggling to find words due to how flustered she was, but regardless, she finally came out with an answer. 

“You’re on.”


	3. The Night I Laid My Eyes on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Kuvira are slowly starting to get close. What happens when Kuvira finally see's Beau doing what she does best? Do sparks finally start igniting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I had a hard time writing this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Next chapter focuses more on Beau to but then it's the turning point and everything you've been wanting is coming!   
> Here is the song that inspired this chapter:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IusoOXc8uVQ&list=PL4k_TJIl1yM4RYfVYDcnJikD4X1gcsnvC&index=37
> 
> As reminder you can follow me on twitter for updates and artwork of this story! @spicytude

Beau and Kuvira both stepped out into the courtyard. Beau dropped her bag into the dirt, jogging in place to warm herself up. She had no idea why Kuvira of all people wanted to spar with her. Did she really think that Beau had the chance to beat her? Kuvira was a very strategic fighter, she never made the first move. She waited until her opponent made one simple mistake, and then she’d strike. It was a smart way of fighting, Beau had to admit. She jogged her way over to the other end of the grounds, twisting her arms just enough for her muscles to stretch and her bones to crack. 

“Alright, how do you want to do this?” Beau asked.

“Simple, show me what you’ve got,” Kuvira replied, shrugging. A small smile appeared on her lips as she squatted, her hands up by her face ready to fight. 

Beau hesitated. She knew Kuvira wanted her to make the first move, but she didn’t want to make a fool out of herself. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out of her nose, her eyes closing as she did. Beau also had an interesting way of fighting. She used much of her dance practice and dance skills to bend. With a deep breath she slowly moved her right foot in a gliding motion behind her, leaving a trail in the sand as she did. She curled her fingers into her palms creating a fist, before using her right leg to stomp into the ground hard, causing a large stone to shoot up and float in front of her. She flung her hands open, sending the rock tumbling towards Kuvira, who ducked with a crouch. 

Without a second to lose, Kuvira was down on her hands, swinging her foot around invoking a large wave of rubble crashing it’s way towards Beau. A quick dodge and she was out of the way, throwing another attack towards her opponent. They spared for quite some time, both equally as good as the other. Kuvira was highly impressed, as she wiped a bead of sweat off of her brow. 

“Not bad...I can see why Su made you Lieutenant,” She complimented, straightening up. 

Beau attempted to hide a blush as she too straightened herself up, brushing the dust off of her sweats. “Well...thank you. That means a lot coming from the previous captain of the guard.” She gave Kuvira a genuine smile. 

Kuvira smirked, her eyes darkening. Her plan had worked, a perfect opportunity to get the perfect shot in. She had Beau distracted. With a quick flick of the wrist, Kuvira shot a metal band off her shoulder which moved like a boomerang, whacking Beau right in the face. Beau, just as surprised as Kuvira, let out a quiet noise as she hit the ground in a daze.

“Spirits! Beau I’m so sorry!” Kuvira quickly rushed to Beau’s side, kneeling down next to her. Her hands moved carefully behind her shoulders, helping her sit up. “I didn’t mean to hit you right in the face....oh...you’re bleeding.” She frowned, a gloved hand gently touching underneath Beau’s nose as blood drizzled down her lower lip. 

Beau, still coming to her senses, blinked and looked down at Kuvira’s glove. She could feel her face heat up again and she grunted, moving away just slightly. “Ah...it’s ok!” She laughed nervously. “It’s just a nosebleed, plus I made the mistake of letting my guard down, nice play.” She reassured Kuvira. 

Kuvira sighed and helped her to her feet, bringing them both over to the small bench located by the training area. Beau could tell that what had happened was eating at Kuvira, there was a sadness in her eyes she couldn’t place. Beau leaned her head back, holding her glove to her nose as the two sat down, her eyes scanning the sky as it started to turn into those pretty blues and pinks she loved so much. There was a silence that lasted what seemed like an eternity, but Beau didn’t mind. Something about just sitting there with Kuvira was enough. 

“May I ask how you got those scars?” Kuvira asked quietly. It had been something she had been meaning to ask, and now felt like the perfect time.

Beau tensed up slightly, her eyes not leaving the sky as the question sunk in. Beau didn’t like talking about her past, it wasn’t the nicest of memories. Her scars were a constant reminder of that dreaded day. She inhaled sharply, slouching over as she exhaled. 

“Ah...playing rough as a kid,” she lied. She wasn’t sure if that would do the trick, but Kuvira didn’t ask any other questions.

It was soon after that the two finally decided it was time to get some rest. Beau needed to make sure the Guard was doing alright, and Kuvira wanted to get some things done herself. That night Beau laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, her thoughts circulating around Kuvira. No matter how hard she tried, as she even fell asleep, Kuvira was the last thing on her mind. 

~  
A week had passed and Kuvira and Beau had spent every day together. The two were becoming good friends. Every morning Kuvira would wait outside Beau’s door, and every day Beau would be just as shocked to see her. Each time she opened the door, her face would grow a cherry red and Kuvira would comment. It was a constant battle for Beau to try and keep her cool, especially as the lieutenant. She didn’t want the Guard to start talking. 

It was the end of the week, and the recital was happening that night. Everyone was busily getting everything prepared for the show. Beau jumped in place anxiously, holding her hands up to her lips, her eyes focused on the stage ahead. This was a big day for the dance troupe. Not only was Korra going to be there, but the president of Republic City would also be there. This was not a time to mess up. Opal stood by Beau, dancing in her place.

“Don’t be nervous, we totally have this!” she cheered, encouraging Beau.  
“Nerves make it easier…” Beau admitted quietly. 

The two quieted down as Su entered the stage, bowing as everyone applauded. She went about explaining how thankful she was that everyone was able to come tonight, and made a special thank you to President Ju Li Moon. After another round of applause, the lights dimmed and silence filled the theater as the show began. 

Kuvira sat in the crowd next to Beifongs. She had decided to dress nicely for this occasion now that she could. She decided to wear a dark green suit with her hair half up, half down. She folded her hands in her lap waiting impatiently, her own experience as a dancer getting the better of her. Su eyed her quietly, her head tilting to the side as she noticed a periwinkle rose laying in her lap.

“Who is the rose for?” She questioned, chuckling quietly. 

“...Beau…” Kuvira didn’t look at Su, she could already feel the surprise wafting off of her like perfume. 

Su didn’t say another word, she simply smiled and readjusted herself in her seat. She didn’t need to say anything, she already had an inkling as to what was happening, but it truly wasn’t any of her business. The music began to play and Kuvira’s hands tightened around the flower in her lap, her eyes dancing around the stage as everyone came out, looking for Beau. As soon as her eyes locked on her, her body relaxed, and she held the flower carefully. She watched Beau the entire show, her mouth parting slightly as she watched in amazement. Beau was better than good, she was great at what she did. Practice was nothing compared to what she was seeing up on the stage. Beau was agile and quick, each of her movements was done in such a strategic way that everyone else just followed her. She moved like water, there was not a stiff muscle in her body, and as she moved from one side of the stage to another, she barely broke a sweat. 

Kuvira could feel her cheeks tingle slightly as she watched the girl in front of her. This was a very new feeling for her, she had never had feelings before for a woman. Were they even feelings? Was she just that happy to have a friend again? She shook her head and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes momentarily. She needed to lock those thoughts and feelings away, as it was dangerous territory to cross, but every ounce of her didn’t want to forget. The music faded and so did the lights and the crowd stood to applaud. 

As the dancers came off the stage to greet the crowd, Beau smiled and bowed several times as she made her way through everyone. Opal was close behind, and the two made their way to the back where Su and the rest of the Beifongs here with President Zhu Li Moon and Avatar Korra. Korra spotted them first, a smile lighting up her face as she waved their way.

“Wow guys, amazing!” She cheered. “You did such an awesome job, me and Asami were so impressed.” She smiled, grabbing her girlfriends hand and squeezing it gently.  
“Yes! I wish I could move like that, but I definitely can’t,” she laughed. 

Beau blushed and grinned cheesily their way. She was always fascinated and maybe even a little jealous of Korra and Asami’s dynamic together. She bowed shyly their way, her hand reaching behind her head to scratch nervously as she stood back up.

“Well thanks guys! We’ve been working really hard so...that means a lot.” 

“Oh come on Beau, still blushing huh?” Korra jabbed, raising an eyebrow. “Still got a crush on me?”

“KORRA!” Beau yelled and covered her face, shaking her head. “Stop you know that is so embarrassing for me?” 

“Yes and that’s why I tease you about it,” she said playfully, which even got a chuckle out of Asami. 

There was a quiet grunt and the clearing of someone’s throat, catching the girls attention as they all four stood up and turned towards Kuvira who had appeared. She was holding the flower behind her back, standing tall. Beau averted her gaze, holding her cheek. Get it together. She thought. Kuvira greeted Asami and Korra before moving closer to Beau. 

“That was fantastic,” she said coolly. Her stoic demeanor showed itself, naturally. 

“Thanks Kuvira, I’m glad you liked it. You think you’ll rejoin the troupe?” Beau asked, trying to be just as calm and collected as her. 

“Mmm I’m thinking about it…” She hesitated, her hand behind her back gripping the flower tightly, but not enough to ruin or bend it. “Here. I wanted to give this to you…”

With a quick movement, she held out the flower in her gloved hand, the periwinkle petals shining in the dim lighting. Beau stared down at the flower, her face a beet red. She could hear her ears ringing as she slowly reached for the flower, taking it in her hand protectively as if it were to shatter any minute. 

“Thank you...Kuvira I-I wasn’t expecting anything from anyone so this is...very nice.” 

At this point she knew people were poking fun at her, but she was having tunnel vision. The only one in the room with her was Kuvira. The two kept a locked gaze with one another, not moving, not speaking. Something inside of Beau began to stir, and her heart ached, but her blood boiled. She hated what was happening, but she also yearned for whatever it was that was building up inside of her. Kuvira sighed and took a step back, straightening her body again. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, but only they knew that. 

“Uh, listen I have to go.” Beau finally said, holding the flower close to her chest. “Long day tomorrow, you know? Lieutenant of the Guard and everything…”

“Of course,” There was a ping of disappointment that echoed through Kuvira’s voice, but she smiled and bowed slightly. “I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow, then? I’m still under your watch afterall.” 

Beau nodded quietly and watched as Kuvira trailed out of the theater. Beau didn’t realize how long she had been standing there holding the flower and staring off into the distance, and it wasn’t until the entire theater was empty that she realized she was still there. She finally made her way home, the flower still locked in her hand. She placed it in a vase in front of her window and made her way to bed, laying down, finally closing her eyes. Shit… she thought. This isn’t good...


	4. The Legend of Beau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau is struggling with her emotions, and it's finally time to understand why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, another hard chapter to write! This one is a little dark and contains much more swearing, but I hope you like it! I felt like this chapter was needed before I could proceed with the juicy stuff. 
> 
> If death is something that makes you uncomfortable, I suggest only reading parts of this chapter or skipping it! 
> 
> Next chapter is all smut...hope you're ready
> 
> As always feel free to follow Beau's twitter @spicytude !

Beau hadn’t been sleeping since the night of the dance recital. Her mind and body were at war with one another. Her heart was craving Kuvira and all of her glory. Her delicate hands that were so good at their craft, her lips with that cocky smirk she always gave her, her voice in her ear, demanding something of her. But her mind told her no. No because of what happened in her past, no because she didn’t want to get hurt again, no because why would Kuvira even want her?

Beau groaned and tossed around in bed, her eyes glaring at the flower that was still in the vase which had now moved to her bedside table. She wrinkled her nose as she furrowed her eyebrows and swung herself around to avoid looking at it. The constant turmoil was making her ill, but she needed to get up. Suyin wanted to speak with her about something, and she prayed she wasn’t in trouble. Beau had been avoiding Kuvira since that night, or at least trying to. Every morning when she got up and Kuvira was waiting outside her door, she would bow and continue moving. She would not engage in conversation unless she had to. She began to treat her more like her employee than her friend, and she knew it was hurting Kuvira, but she couldn’t handle what was happening.

Beau waited in bed for as long as she could before she finally got up to go to Suyin’s office. She peaked out the door to see if Kuvira was still waiting for her, and to her relief, she wasn’t. She made haste down the hallway and turned quickly around the corner, knocking on Su’s door. Anxiously waiting outside, Beau looked around her surroundings, praying to the spirits Kuvira didn’t show up. As Su called her inside, she practically dived into the door, pressing her back against it as she closed it.

“Are you alright?” Su asked, not even looking up from the cup of tea that was on her desk.

Beau, quickly regaining her composure, stood straight and moved towards Su’s desk, bowing. “Yes my apologies...I thought I was going to be late.” she lied. It probably wasn’t very smart of her to lie to the matriarch of Zaofu. She knew very well that that never went anywhere good.  
Su raised an eyebrow in her direction curiously. She motioned for her to sit on the emerald green couch in the middle of the room, and Beau obeyed, sitting down quickly. Suyin pushed herself away from her desk and grabbed her tea, waltzing over to the other side of the room. She set her cup down on the table that held the small model of Zaofu before retreating to the counter, pouring another cup of tea for Beau. As she came back, Beau’s head was in her hands, her leg jiggling nervously.

“Am I in trouble?” She practically blurted out as Su sat down.

“Do you think you’re in trouble?” She asked curiously.

“Su you know I hate that,” She sighed, pulling her face from her hands and sitting up straight. “I just want to know why I’m here.”

“Because you’ve been avoiding Kuvira, and I thought I asked you to take care of her and help her around during her house arrest.” Suyin went straight to the point, holding her cup of tea close to her lips as she watched Beau.

Beau’s lower lip twitched and she looked away, watching the birds outside of the window. “I...yes I’m sorry, you’re right. I am avoiding Kuvira…” She frowned, closing her eyes. “I can’t, Suyin. I can’t do this anymore.”

“And why not? What did she do to you?” she asked. “I thought you two were getting along quite nicely.”

Beau frowned and set her tea down, looking up at Suyin with genuine truth in her eyes. “Because I like her, Su.”

Su blinked, her back straightening as she cleared her throat. Her olive eyes pierced through Beau’s, her lips pursed. “Beau...are you aware she is an ex war criminal?”

“Yes.” Beau replied. “I’m well aware of that, but I didn’t know her before and I barely knew her during her reign as Great Uniter. I know her for who she is now, and you were the one who told me to get to know her.”

It wasn’t like Beau to talk back, but Suyin and her were close. Su brought her in when she had noticed her potential, and worked with her for months to get her ready for the Zaofu Guard. She even brought her into the dance troupe, which was a life saver for Beau at the time, and even now. Su sighed and leaned back into the couch, crossing her leg over the other. She studied Beau’s face for a moment, paying close attention to the pain that was surfacing.

“Kuvira has changed quite significantly since that time...though I’d worry about you getting hurt, or her getting hurt. I don’t know what would happen if Kuvira was hurt again.”

“Exactly! I...I can’t Su, you know my past better than anyone...and I can’t go through that again.” Beau admitted, hanging her head down. “And I don’t want to be responsible for ruining Kuvira either.” The pain in her chest began to swell and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she lived that horrible day all over again.  
~  
 _“No stay here,” Beau said, pointing a finger at the girl who sat quietly on the couch snickering._

_“You really think you can scare me like that?” the girl asked, raising an eyebrow. “You should already know that that doesn’t happen.”_

_Beau sighed and leaned over, her lips pressing gently against the girls, who grabbed her and pulled her down onto the couch. The two stayed there for a few more minutes before Beau finally got back up, kissing her nose._

_“I will be back...but please, Lee, stay here.” She asked desperately this time, her hands squeezing Lee’s tightly._

_Beau had been dating Lee for 6 months now, and the two were inseparable. They had met at a gala that Beau had been undercover at, and the two had fallen in love. Because Beau was an undercover cop, it often put a strain on their relationship, because Beau had to make sure that nothing happened to Lee. If Beau was to be exposed, who knows what would happen. Lee was all she had._

_Beau left the house, all dolled up in her normal undercover wear. She wore tight black paints, a padded vest and a hood and mask to cover most of her face. Attached to her back were the metal ropes that Lin Beifong and the police force used, and attached to her calf was a metal knife that she had made herself. As she walked down the cold streets, she shoved her hands in her pockets, humming a quiet tune. Life couldn’t be better, she had an awesome job and the love of her life with her and nothing could stop her._

_Beau looked around her surroundings before disappearing down a dark alleyway. She moved swiftly so that she wouldn’t be noticed by too many. As she continued down the alleyway, a red light illuminated the dead end, music playing quietly. Beau made her way towards the light, a tall muscular fellow, standing in front of the doorway, arms crossed. He looked down, eyeing the redhead carefully._

_“Password?” He held his gaze, squinting ever so slightly to look more intimidating._

_“Turtle Duck Cove.” She whispered, staring back, her eyes dark from under the hood._

_The man, now impressed and convinced, stepped aside from the doorway, allowing Beau to enter the room. As soon as the door opened, music bursted through the room, the floor shaking underneath her feet as she made her way through the crowd. At the back of the room, a man sat leaned back in his chair, his arms and legs spread across the couch. As he watched Beau approach, an ugly grin spread across his lips._

_“Ah yes, look who it is, my favorite thief.”_

_Beau shoved her hand in her pocket, pulling out a wad of cash, throwing it into his lap. The man smirked, thumbing through it carefully. When he was pleased, he handed it to one of the women who disappeared down the hallway._

_“Perfect, you did well,” the man said._

_“Great, now give me the information you promised me, Ling.” Beau’s voice was cold and demanding._

_Ling chuckled and nodded, patting the now empty seat next to him, that disgusting grin appearing back on his face. Beau however didn’t move. She kept her arms folded and shook her head._

_“No-the information, Ling. I’m not your little slut. Hand it over.” Beau was getting impatient. The longer she stayed here, the more at risk she was putting herself in._

_Ling raised an eyebrow, but didn’t push. He stood up and stretched, shooing the other woman away from him. Without saying much, he motioned with a quick nod of his head for Beau to follow him down the hallway and to the back of the building. The music began to fade and the lights began to dim, until finally everything was dark and quiet. Beau’s hands tightened into fists, she wasn’t sure if this was a trap or not._

_“You want the information right?” Ling asked. He shuffled for something in his pocket, pulling out a key, jamming it into a locked door. “I’ll give it to you after you finish this one task.”_

_“That was not the agreement, Ling!” Beau snapped. Every bone in her body wanted to jump and slit his throat, but Lin Beifong wanted him alive._

_Ling chuckled and shrugged. “What did you expect from a mob boss?” As he heard the door click open, he smirked and pushed it open only a little so that he could slip in. “Well, you coming?”_

_Beau hesitated, but followed the man into the room. It was much colder in here, and the walls were stone. Was this a prison? The eerie silence was getting to Beau and she frowned, keeping her fists tight. The two walked down a long hallway until they finally reached what appeared to be a cell, a young girl was curled up in the corner, face in her knees. As she heard their footsteps approaching, she looked up, eyes wide with fear. Beau stopped in her tracks, her whole body suddenly becoming rigid._

_“Lee?” She whispered._

_“Oh so you do know each other.” Ling smirked. “So tell me Beau, how would you know this person?”_

_“I-I don’t know her…” Beau pursed her lips as she said it, because all she wanted to do was rescue the love of her life. How did they get to her? How did they get to her so quickly? Was Beau’s cover blown?_

_“Ok so if you don’t know her, kill her.” The way Ling said it made Beau’s blood boil._

_For a moment, time felt like it had stopped. Beau was panicking as she stared at Lee in the cell. She was calling out to her, but Beau could hardly hear her. Her ears were ringing with questions. How was her cover blown? How did they get Lee. Finally, Beau reached for the knife on her calf and flung it in the direction of one of the other men in the room. She twisted her hand, bending the metal to turn, slicing the man’s cheek. It recoiled and came back to Beau’s hand like a boomerang._

_“I will kill you.” Beau said. “I will kill you and everyone in here, if you don’t let her go right now.” Her voice was dark, lowering an octave as she spat out her threat. Her knuckles turned white as she held on tightly to her weapon._

_Ling laughed. “Mhm, I’m sure you will. Let’s see you try. After all you’re just a thief...right?”_

_At this moment in time, Beau knew her cover was blown. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Ling’s entire force was in this room. It was a trap. Without missing a beat, Beau dropped down, pounding her hands into the ground, a wall of rock throwing two of the guards up against the wall. She did a roundhouse kick, another wave of rock engulfing half of Ling’s body creating a rock prison._

_Clapping her hands together, she focused all her energy on the cell in front of her, prying her hands apart as they bent the metal just enough for Lee to squeeze out. She ran into Beau’s arms squeezing her tightly._

_“Oh thank god.” she cried._

_“Why are you here?” Beau asked. She laced a hand around her bicep and pulled her to follow outside of the building quickly. She fished for her radio, calling Lin for backup. The two ran through the streets, Lee trailing behind. The worst part of this all was that Lee was not a bender. She had no way of really defending herself._

_“I just went to the market and they spotted me...I don’t know.” She whimpered._

_Beau looked down and frowned, squeezing her arm a little tighter for reassurance. “Don’t worry, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”_

_There was a sudden burning sensation around Beau’s neck and her hand released Lee’s arm as she was yanked backwards. Her hands wrapped around the metal wire that was embedding itself into her skin, thrashing around. Lee stopped and moved towards Beau but she yelled for her to stop. She yanked hard on the wire, throwing her legs over her head and using all her momentum to kick herself back up onto her feet. The wire snapped and she swiveled around, arms out creating a barrier in front of Lee._

_“You’re bleeding!” She gasped._   
_“I’m fine…” Beau panted. “Lee you need to go right now this is not safe.”_

_“I’m not leaving you!” She yelled._

_Ling and his mob were approaching them and fast. Beau threw up a rock wall as another wire came towards their direction. She didn’t have time to argue, she needed to hold them off until backup came. Beau moved quickly from behind the wall, throwing a boulder at another guard, but the burning sensation of more wires attacked her bicep, tugging her forward until she lost her balance. She winced as she hit the ground, the metal chords wrapping tightly around her arm and side._

_“Hmm...poor you,” Ling sighed. “I’m not as stupid as you think of me to be. I’ve done my research and I’ve been around the block. I know who you are...Beau Ito.” He walked over to Beau’s withering body, the heel of his boot digging in between her shoulders, pinning her down._

_The rest of the guards still standing had captured Lee and were holding her hostage. Beau frowned, her vision becoming blurry. She tried to scoot herself out from underneath Ling, but he only pushed his foot deeper into her spine, and the wires only tightened. Then suddenly, everything went dark._   
_~_   
_When Beau had woken up, she was no longer in the street, she was greeted by a warm bed and padded bandages on her back, right bicep and the left side of her neck. She flinched as she slowly pushed herself up into a seated position. She almost jumped out of bed when she noticed the figure sitting next to her._

_“Lin what the fuck!?” Beau yelled, holding her chest. “I thought you were someone else…”_   
_“Ling?” She asked, her face almost expressionless. “No, Ling is dead. We took care of him.”_   
_Beau frowned and nodded, looking down at the sheets. “I’m sorry Lin, I don’t know how he managed to figure out who I was….”_

_“It happens.” Lin sighed. “Listen Beau...I need to tell you something. Lee is dead.”_

_That night Beau’s entire life changed. Her heart shattered and she found herself in a very dark place. Never again would she ever let herself be put in that position and never again would she let someone she loved die because of her._  
 _~_  
Beau felt a tear roll down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. Suyin was now at her side, a hand on her back. Beau shook her head, pulling herself together, a quivering sigh leaving her lips as she did.

“Beau...I’m sorry.” Suyin whispered. “I know that has been hard, but it’s been 2 years now. It’s ok to move on and you aren’t the same person. You’re much stronger and you’re safe here in Zaofu.”

“Am I?” She asked, looking at Su. “I’ve never really been safe. I lost my parents when I was child, then I lost Lee, I worry that I’d lose Kuvira too because of my luck.”

“You won’t, Beau.” Su reassured her. “You can move on.”

Beau was beginning to feel frustrated. Su made a point, the past was in the past, but the guilt came with her no matter where she went. She blamed herself for everything, everything that happened to her in her life. She blamed herself for her parents death, she blamed herself for Lee’s death. Everything was her fault. Beau stood up, her lip twitched as she tried to hold back her tears. Su reached for her but she pulled away.

“I’m sorry but I need to go.” She left the room, storming down the hallway. As soon as she was outside the tears began to fall down her cheeks and she collapsed against the wall of the palace. She sobbed into her hands, finally giving into the pain. It had been so long since she had broken down like this, and maybe she needed it. Overhead the clouds were coming in and the light pitter patter of rain buffered Beau’s sobbing.

“Why are you crying…?” the voice above her made her freeze, but she didn’t look up from her spot.

“Go away Kuvira, I can’t right now.”

“You haven’t been able to for days now. Why are you crying?” she asked again, more demanding this time.

Beau growled under her breath, finally looking up at Kuvira.

Kuvira looked down at her, her hair falling out of its bun as the rain began to soak through the black locks. Her eyes were cold and not full of the warmth Beau was used to. She sighed and slowly stood up to her feet, shoving past Kuvira.

“I’m not crying, mind your own business.”

“Why are you acting like this?” Kuvira asked, hurt filled in her voice. She grabbed Beau’s arm, yanking her back.

Beau was at her limits at this point. She let out a frustrated groan and yanked her arm out of Kuvira’s grip. She turned around, glaring angrily. “Acting like what, Kuvira? I’m busy.”

“You are always busy!” She snapped, stepping forward. “Why are you crying and why are you avoiding me? What did I do?” She sounded desperate, and Beau could hardly take it. She felt herself breaking down.

“You didn’t do anything…” she said quietly.

“Then tell me why are you avoiding me?” Kuvira demanded, walking closer to Beau. “Tell me. I deserve to know.”

Beau shook her head and started walking back towards the building as the rain came down harder. She couldn’t handle this right now. She turned around and put her hands out infront of her, shoving Kuvira backwards. If Kuvira wanted to test her right now, then she’d let her have it. Kuvira stumbled backwards, looking back at Beau in surprise. Her blood was boiling at this point. She didn’t understand what was happening. Why was she being pushed away? Why after her kind gesture at the dance recital, did Beau decide to treat her so badly?

Kuvira opened her palm, throwing it out from the side of her, a metal plate from her shoulder shooting off and knocking Beau back into the wall, her wrist now fused between the metal of Kuvira’s band and the metal of the building. Beau struggled against it, getting ready to bend herself out of it, but Kuvira was quicker than her. She threw another metal band her way, binding her other wrist to the wall.

“Kuvira! Stop!” Beau yelled, yanking at the metal.

Kuvira moved forward, hovering over Beau, her gaze piercing through her soul. Suddenly Beau could see it, the Great Uniter showing herself again. Her body was tense as she leaned over, a hand against the wall while the other grabbed Beau’s chin roughly, forcing her to look at her.

“Tell. Me.” She hissed.

“BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!” Beau had had it. She burst into tears again, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. “There I said it, god damnit. I like you Kuvira. I hate that I do because I can’t.” She gasped a second to catch her breath through her tears.

There was a pause, Kuvira’s gaze not leaving Beau’s. There was a sudden hunger that entered her gaze and she tightened her grip around her chin, causing Beau to let out a small gulp.

“Say it again.” She said, her face leaning closer in. “Say it. I need to know that I heard you correctly.”

Beau didn’t know what to do. This was the first time Kuvira had come at her like this. It was doing things to her. She was the one that was supposed to be in control. She was the lieutenant of the Zaofu Guard, but now she wasn’t in control and she hated it. Her lips twitched, her eyes scanning Kuvira’s face which had yet to move even the lightest.

“I. Like. You.” She emphasized every word as slowly as she could. She could tell that the slowness and pettiness behind it irked Kuvira, because the corner of her lip twitched and her eyebrow furrowed ever so slightly.

Kuvira yanked her hand that was holding Beau’s chin forward, pulling Beau’s face with her. At this point the two were soaked from head to toe, their clothes dripping with the rain that fell overhead. She brought her face closer to Beau’s, her lips barely touching the redheads.

“Good.” She whispered.

Kuvira’s lips closed the gap and she pressed them firmly against Beau’s, her hand still gripping her chin tightly. Beau’s eyes widened, her body suddenly going limp. The stinging in her chest slowly turned into a burning rage of hunger and soon, she let herself dissolve into the kiss, giving in to that divine entity before her which was Kuvira.


	5. You're Gasoline and I'm Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! NSFW! Beau and Kuvira finally take it to the bedroom, who do you think will win that fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AND EXPLICIT!   
> Sorry this took me so long you guys I wanted to make sure it was good and fit Beau and Kuvira! I hope I did this chapter justice! Now we can get into the juicy story stuff...it gets intense!   
> As a reminder you can follow Beau's twitter over at @captainbeauito and also tumblr at @spicytude I post drawings and chat over here!   
> Here are some lyrics to the song I wrote this too! 
> 
> [Nicki Minaj and David Guetta: "Light My Body Up" ]  
> I feel like we going under  
> Take me down  
> I can't help but wonder  
> You got everything I want and  
> If you keep on talking  
> I'ma put it where you want it  
> Keep up, ain't no need to slow it down  
> We could get it poppin'  
> You could love me, love me downtown  
> You got everything I want now  
> Let me fill your fantasies  
> And give you what you dream 'bout  
> You got something that I believe  
> I've been waiting for all my  
> We're blazing high, smoke fill the night  
> I'm gasoline, you're fire  
> Oh, you're burnin' me down, burnin' me down  
> Oh, you're burnin' me down, burnin' me  
> Light my body up  
> Light my body up  
> Light my body up  
> Stakes are higher than a mother  
> What you wanna bet that you'll never find another?  
> Like me, I'm once in a lifetime  
> Only get all of me once in your lifetime  
> I'll leave you drowning in your wet dream  
> Swimming in that love  
> Surf it up in your wet dream  
> Baby, let me blow your cover  
> Come on, make me wish I was your part time lover

The rain poured down on the city of Zaofu, many of the Guards were running around like a chicken with their head cut off because their Lieutenant was currently MIA. Beau was still pressed up against the wall of the Beifong estates, her lips being obliterated by Kuvira’s as she bit down on the soft flesh. Beau inhaled sharply, her fists clenching under the metal shackles that still held her captive. 

“Wait.” She pulled away, squirming. 

Kuvira backed away, confused, her hand dropping from Beau’s chin. “I’m sorry is this not...ok?” she stepped out of that strong, dominant position for just a moment, worried she had crossed a line. Regardless of how much Kuvira wanted to destroy Beau, she couldn’t handle her being ignored again. 

“Stop talking.” Beau hissed, as she caught her breath. She had barely had any time to come back to her senses from crying before her breath was once again stolen from her as they kissed. “Not here. I’m not doing this against the Beifong estate. Someone is going to see us.” 

“And you don’t want that?” Kuvira raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

And then there it was, that deep red that spread across Beau’s face. She twitched, glaring hard at Kuvira as a chuckle escaped her lips.

“Don’t. Don’t comment.” She groaned, squirming. “Get me out of these...please and come back with me to my room, or at least somewhere not out in the open.” 

Kuvira’s smirk only grew wider, and she didn’t hesitate to do as she was told. She released Beau from her restraints, letting her drop back to the ground. Another joy for Kuvira, that she was slowly finding out, was that Beau was shorter than her, which meant she could have all the fun in the world, picking her up, pinning her to the wall and absolutely devouring her. Beau grunted and straightened her back, moving swiftly towards the doors. As she passed, she grabbed hold of Kuvira’s hand, squeezing it as she pulled her along. 

Beau’s mind was racing with so many emotions. She was embarrassed that she was just single handedly taken down by someone who wasn’t even in her Guard, or she even knew well. She was embarrassed that she liked it. She was angry that every second that passed, her composure was slowly melting away and that she could feel herself losing control. She was never not in control. If she wasn’t in control of the guard, she’d be in control of the dance troupe, if she wasn’t in control of her emotions, then she wasn’t in control of her feelings. Beau’s whole world relied on her being busy and taking the responsibility of being a leader. Now, she wasn’t sure if she was incontrol of anything. 

Beau continued to drag Kuvira down the hallway and into her room. Using her fingers she pushed the door open without even touching it.  _ Thank god for metalbending.  _ She thought. She shoved Kuvira into the room and slammed the door. She was about to speak, but Kuvira cut her off with another kiss, shoving her back up against the door. Beau went to start taking Kuvira’s clothes off, but she wrapped her hands around Beau’s wrists, pushing them up above her head and holding them there tightly. 

“Oh come on,” Beau whined, throwing her head back against the door as she broke from the kiss. “Why are you holding me back?” 

Kuvira leaned in, her lips just barely touching Beau’s ear. “Because tonight,  **_I am the one in control._ ** _ ”  _

At that moment, something happened to Beau. She couldn’t place it, but all of that tough girl attitude diminished. If her clothes hadn’t been soaking wet from the rain, she would have surely been able to notice the heat that was slowly arising between her legs. She sighed loudly and looked up at the ceiling, trying to hide her blush. Kuvira chuckled and shook her head, her lips finally pressing against Beau’s ear. She left a few soft kisses there, before slowly making her way down the redheads neck. Her lips kissed over her jawline, then dipped back down her neck, finding that soft tender skin that her teeth hungrily dug into. 

Beau let out a low groan, closing her eyes tightly. She fought against Kuvira’s grip, but was only rewarded with a tighter grip around her wrists. She let out a frustrated sigh, relaxing her body once more as Kuvira’s tongue worked against the now swelling skin. As soon as she felt content with her work there, her lips trailed back up to her lips, kissing hard. Beau did not hesitate to kiss back, a moan escaping her lips as Kuvira’s tongue parted them. The two sloppily rubbed their tongues together, quiet moans echoing through the darkened room. 

Kuvira finally pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them still. She watched Beau’s expression as she panted, her eyes closed tightly and her face still flushed. 

“It’s getting a bit uncomfortable wearing wet clothes...don’t you think?” She hummed as she bent one of the metal bands on her shoulder again into a sharpened object, pressing it firmly against Beau’s neck. 

Beau held her breath as she felt the cool metal press into her skin, her eyes fluttering open just enough to look up at Kuvira. Kuvira smirked, raising her eyebrows ever so slightly, as the blade began to drag down her uniform, slicing the fabric with ease. 

“Good thing you can get a new one,” she laughed darkly. 

She worked quickly to remove Beau’s clothing, letting it drop to the floor with a  _ thud _ . Enough time had been spent with the two fighting each other for dominance, and Kuvira was tired of it. So was Beau, she helped remove the rest of her clothes, shivering as the cold air hit her naked body. Kuvira licked her lips, her eyes scanning up and down Beau’s body, taking in all the curves and creases. Beau was about to speak, but Kuvira was quick to move, throwing her hand around Beau’s mouth tightly, her other hand snaking around her waist and pulling her up against her own wet uniform. 

“Shut up. Go lay in bed, and don’t move.” She demanded, twirling their bodies around so that Beau was now facing the bed. She shoved her ever so gently backwards until her legs hit the edge of the warm blankets, forcing her to sit down. “That’s an order, captain.” a smirk radiated across her face as she said the words.

Beau sat there in a daze as Kuvira made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. She couldn’t quite register what was happening, but she was suddenly feeling very bratty. She was not one to be a bottom so easily, and the fact that Kuvira somehow managed to pull it out of her with a simple word had her mad. However, she listened and laid down in the bed under the covers, staring up at the ceiling as she waited. 

Kuvira made sure to take her sweet time. She pulled each piece of clothing off her body as slowly as possible before laying them out to dry. She didn’t have to do this, but knowing how absolutely infuriated Beau must be made her all the more aroused by the idea of making her  _ wait. _ When she finally finished putting her clothes away, she gingerly pulled apart her hair, letting the long braid fall down her back. It wasn’t half as long as it used to be, she had cut her hair while away, but the length was still beautiful to her in every way. Finally feeling content with the amount of time spent taking care of herself, she ventured back out into the dark room. 

“What the fuck Kuvira, that took so long.” Beau grunted. She was now sitting up on the bed, her legs up to her chest in a bundle of blankets. Her face was a dark pink and her lip puffed out angrily. 

“Oh please, stop being a little bitch.” Kuvira scoffed, walking swiftly towards the bed. She grabbed Beau’s chin tightly, yanking her face to the side so she was looking directly up into her own. Keeping her composure, Kuvira leaned over, leaving her lips centimeters away from the redheads, her breath tantalizing her. 

“I know you like it. I know you like it when I make you wait. I can tell and I’ve barely gotten under your skin. You love that I make you blush so easily and you love that I can see right through your bluff. Do you think I am that  _ stupid?”  _ Her lips still hovered right above Beau’s which were now quivering. “I know you want me just as badly as I want you, so stop being a brat.”

“Would you shut up?” Beau growled furiously as she felt her cheeks ignite. The humiliation was something she  _ hated  _ that she  _ loved.  _ She felt like she was going to erupt into absolute feral energy if Kuvira did not shut up. 

Kuvira smirked, her eyes now half closed as she finally gave Beau what she wanted. The kiss became heated quickly, as Kuvira didn’t hesitate to straddle herself over Beau, her hands making their way down her muscular shoulders and over her breasts. Beau let out a soft moan against her swollen lips as her hands squeezed her soft flesh roughly. It had been so long since she had been touched, it was driving her mad. Kuvira must have felt the same, because she was in her own head now. 

Her lips that were now swollen from the force of kissing her lover, slowly made their way down her jaw line and down her neck. She left peppered kisses against the raised skin on Beau’s neck, causing the woman to gasp and grab onto her shoulders tightly. Kuvira was drunk off of the sounds and the taste of Beau’s skin and she let out a low groan as her tongue lay flat against the scars licking them slowly. 

“Oh you like that?” She laughed quietly, leaving a firm kiss against them, her hands moving down her waist, squeezing as they reached her hips. 

Beau breathed in, regaining her composure, her legs quivering underneath Kuvira’s hips. It was embarrassing how wet she was for this ex war criminal, she could feel her own juices slowly running down her thighs now, and she knew that Kuvira would take too much joy in that. However, what was she to do? Kuvira had her right where she wanted, under her, trapped and an absolute mess. 

Kuvira chuckled at Beau’s sudden quietness and continued to work her way down her body. Her lips found her nipple, closing around it as she suckled on it. Her hand worked the other one, her fingers firmly taking hold of the swollen bud and pinching it. Beau was a mewling mess underneath her now and she arched her back into Kuvira’s touch, desperate for more. Every part of her body wanted to be ravished and consumed by the beauty that was before her. It was almost painful how bad she wanted it. 

“Tell me what you want,” Kuvira’s voice was deep as she pulled away from Beau’s now very swollen and bruised nipple with a  _ pop.  _ “Tell me.”

“I…” Beau stuttered, blushing furiously. “You know what I want, don’t make me say it.” 

Kuvira sighed, pulling away from her body, leaving the redhead whining. She looked down at her, her olive eyes scanning her body, eyeing the already forming bruises on her neck and breasts. She was hungry for more but she wanted Beau to say it. To say how much she wanted her fingers deep inside her while her tongue absolutely destroyed her clit. Or how much she wanted Kuvira to pin her down and peg her until she was begging for her to stop. The thoughts continued and Kuvira’s grip around Beau’s hips only tightened the longer she waited.

“Say it you little brat, I’m not playing this game all night.  _ Say. It. _ ” 

“Fine goddamn you!” Beau yelled, throwing her head back into the pillow, her hands grabbing Kuvira’s tightly. “I want you to fuck me, I want you to stop talking and put your mouth inbetween my legs so I can fucking crush your head for making me wait so long.” She blushed as she spoke, the devilish grin appearing across Kuvira’s lips making her shrink underneath her. 

“That’s all you needed to say,” she said it so matter of factly, that Beau knew if she wasn’t already a mess, she would have taken control right then and there. However, she already had admitted to herself that Kuvira had won and that she absolutely needed this more than anything. 

Without skipping a beat, Kuvira moved her hands down Beau’s thighs, squeezing just hard enough to leave marks for the next morning. She strategically, moved her hands behind Beau’s knees, pushing her legs up and out so she could admire her sex. She licked her lips, her own heat between her legs now radiating against Beau’s legs. 

“Mmm...if you’re good, I’ll make sure to clean you up after I make an absolute mess out of you.” 

Kuvira moved back up towards Beau’s side, her lips kissing her softly as her hand slid it’s way down between Beau’s legs. Her fingers pressed firmly against her folds, moving ever so slowly down towards her entrance. Beau whimpered against Kuvira’s lips, her hands going up and grabbing her shoulders tightly. As she pulled away from the kiss, her face made its way to her neck. Kuvira let out a breathy chuckle as her fingers found her bundle of nerves and began to run circles around it.

Beau sucked in a breath and dug her face deeper into Kuvira’s shoulder, her teeth sinking into her lip. She was already so close to the edge just from the way Kuvira’s fingers moved against her. She would move them slowly, barely touching her bundle of nerves, before pushing down harder and moving her fingers faster. She repeated that for what seemed like hours before she pulled her fingers away, licking them.

“Already close? I don’t think so,” She whispered. She smirked and pushed her two fingers up against Beau’s lips, leaning forward. “Open up.” 

Beau opened her mouth and closed her eyes as Kuvira’s fingers found their way inside. She wrapped her tongue around the two digits, sucking on them until Kuvira pried them away from her. Kuvira examined the work before moving her hand back down between Beau’s thighs, her fingers prodding at her entrance. 

“Are you ready?” She asked, teasingly.

“Please just stop talking,” Beau whined. 

Kuvira smirked and pushed her fingers slowly inside of Beau, her lips kissing her neck as she did. With an arch of her back, Beau let out a loud groan, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. She could feel her legs shake as Kuvira worked her fingers slowly inside her. She started off slow and deep, but as soon as she knew Beau had adjusted to her digits, she began to move at an unforgiving pace. She would pull her fingers all the way out and slam them back in, making sure that her pace didn’t change. Beau at this point was in complete bliss as her head hit the pillow and her back arched off the bed. Her body rocked back and forth against Kuvira’s now soaking wet fingers.

“Look at you, an absolute mess for me.” Kuvira laughed, her fingers pressing up into the soft flesh. “And because you were oh so mean and ignored me...I’m making you wait to cum.”

“That’s not...fair,” Beau whined, her hands gripping the bed sheets underneath her. 

She gasped as Kuvira pushed her fingers as deep as she could into her sex, rubbing her fingers up against that sweet spot. Beau grabbed Kuvira’s cheeks, pulling her down so that her lips met hers, kissing her passionately. She thrusted her hips up against her hands, desperate at this point to let go. Maybe she could control just a little bit of the situation, because she absolutely needed this. As Kuvira tried to pull away she dug her nails into her cheeks, biting her lip. As she moaned, Beau let out a hungry growl, pushing her tongue past Kuvira’s lips and exploring her mouth. To her surprise, Kuvira melted into it, her fingers working harder to rub that spot while her thumb rubbed her bundle of nerves. 

The two moaned against each other's lips, both in absolute awe of each other’s bodies. Beau could feel the pressure building up in her body and she moved her arms to around Kuvira’s shoulders, pulling her closer. With one more stroke of Kuvira’s digits, Beau couldn’t take it any longer and pulled away from the kiss with a gasp as she orgasmed. Kuvira chuckled, riding her through her climax before pulling her fingers out and examining them. 

“You didn’t listen,” she sighed, slowly pulling her fingers apart to watch the slick cum spread between her fingers. She turned her gaze to Beau’s now flushed face, pushing her fingers into her own mouth as she sucked them. “But I’ll let it slide, this time.” She chuckled, pulling her fingers out with a pop. 

“I’m sorry,” Beau blushed. “It’s been a long time and...well you were amazing at what you were doing.” She hated admitting it, but it was true. “Can I…?” She gestured shyly towards Kuvira, but she shook her head, laying her head down on Beau’s chest. Her fingers danced across Beau’s naval softly. 

“Not tonight, this was all for you.” She said quietly. 

Beau blushed and kept her hand around Kuvira’s shoulders, staying quiet. The two lay there in silence, simply enjoying one another’s closeness. This was something they both wanted for so long, but Beau was so scared. She couldn’t let anything happen and she wouldn’t, because..

She loved her. 


End file.
